The Little Merman
by DaydreamMason
Summary: When Kurt meets dashing Blaine Anderson on the beach one fateful day. There's only one problem. One of them is human whilst the other has a tail. Fluff but may include smut in later chapters ;)


**Note that this is practically The Little Mermaid but rewritten in the form of a Klaine fanfiction :)**

* * *

Blaine Anderson smiled as the waves below lapped up at the boat that he was stood on, the seagulls flying high above him and the dolphins swimming below in the cool water. He smiled wider as he heard the sailors around him burst into song, his dog Pavarotti was stood beside him, loving the way the wind was whipping around his fur.

"Isn't this great?" Blaine spoke, admiring the view whilst pulling on the riggins of the boat, "The salty sea, the wind blowing in your face." He stopped speaking for a moment to let out a small sigh whilst Pavarotti barked. "A perfect day to be at sea!" He turned around and chuckled lightly to see his lifelong friend, Wes bent over the side of the boat looking a little green. Who knew that someone so dapper as Wes was seasick?

"Yes. Delightful." Wes managed to get out, the sarcasm dripping from his words as he threw his head back to face the water and throwing up once more.

"The sea's supposed to be blue, Wes. Not green." He let out a small chuckle as he walked towards him and rubbed his back in a form of comfort.

"A fine, strong wind and a following sea. King William must be in a friendly type mood." Thad, one of the sailors on Blaine's ship spoke out, ushering Blaine over to help him with one of the sails on the boat as the wind started to pick up.

The words that had come out of Thad's mouth had caught Blaine's interest.

"King William?" He spoke, a little confused as to who he actually was.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, Blaine. Thought every sailor knew about him." Another sailor, Trent spoke whilst sending a wink towards Blaine along with a chuckle.

"Merpeople." Wes spoke up with a hint of disgust in his voice. He had finally finished throwing up over the side of the boat to gain interest in their conversation. "Blaine, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

Trent glared at Wes, "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" He tried standing up to what he believed in. "I'm tellin' you! Down in the depths of the ocean they live!"

* * *

Deep in the depths of the ocean, where coral grew in beautiful chunks, shoals of fish swam without fear, where jellyfish lived without causing anyone harm and where dolphins and sea creatures lived in harmony with one another, there stood a magnificent place known only to sailors and merfolk alike as Atlantica.

Groups of mermaids from all across the sea were all gathered inside the royal palace in Atlantica to be entertained by the king's adopted sons and daughters with the accompanying talents of the fish and creatures who were all very musically gifted.

"His royal highness. King William!" announced a little fish with a big voice as King William himself appeared from the shadows being pulled by two dolphins on a seashell carriage, his trident glowing to make sure people knew that he was the one who was in charge of the merfolk. The audience cheered and clapped for him as he smiled down at them. The little fish continued once the applause had died down a little, "And presenting the distinguished court composer, the wonderful, the handsome, the one that makes all the mermaid squeal, Finn!"

At that, a very tall and lanky merman came out of the shadows, near enough tripping over his own tail as he waved to the merfolk below as he made his way over to where he was supposed to be for that moment, the spotlight finding him as he set the creatures in front of him up with their specific instruments, making sure they were all in tune quickly before placing some sheet music in front of himself, conducting the creatures to play.

The lights dimmed as the show started, three large shells opened up on the stage, each revealing a different son or daughter of King William. The first to appear was Madison, then came Marley along with Mason and Rachel. Next came Kitty alongside Jane. Another shell appeared behind them as they continued to sing, opening up very slowly until they had finally got to the name of the merman who was supposed to be inside.

 _"And then there is the youngest in his musical debut, our youngest little brother, we're presenting him to you. To sing a song that Finn wrote, his voice won't make you hurt. He's our brother, Ku-"_

The five mermaid and one merman gasped as they realised that their youngest brother was no where to be seen. Their gaze automatically went to William who was close to losing it.

"Kurt!" He shouted out in hopes that he would hear and return to them and apologise for being the one responsible for them stopping the show.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt was out in the middle of the ocean, a fair way away from the protection of Atlantica. He was on his way to look at a ship that had been wrecked quite some time ago since he was a very curious merman.

"Kurt, wait for me!" He heard his best friend, Mercedes call after him as he just shook his head and chuckled

"Cedes! Hurry up!" After waiting for a moment, Mercedes had finally caught up with the excited merman

"You know I can't swim that fast!" Mercedes pouted as she massaged her tail from overworking it so much.

"There it is." Kurt beamed as he pointed towards the ship that was stood on a sand dune. "Isn't it fantastic?" He smiled as he just got a glare back from Mercedes.

"Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get out of here." She rolled her eyes as she started swimming away, turning back around once she realised that Kurt wasn't following behind her

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Kurt's face fell as he looked pleadingly at his best friend in all of the ocean.

"Who, me? No way. What makes you say that?!" Mercedes tried protesting whilst not looking Kurt in the eye, she knew she wouldn't be able to say no even if she tried to Kurt's puppy dog eyes. "It's just, urm. It looks damp in there. Yeah..." she trailed off, "I also think I'm coming down with something." Mercedes quickly faked a cough, she knew that it wasn't that great of an excuse but it was an excuse nonetheless.

Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on his face whilst shaking his head. "Fine, _I'm_ going inside. You can just stay here and watch out for sharks." his smirk grew as he swam inside one of the portholes on the boat, leaving Mercedes out in the ocean.

"Yeah, you go. I'll stay and..." Mercedes trailed off but then thought about what he had said. "What? Sharks? Kurt!" She quickly tried to fit through the porthole that Kurt had just gone through, with a little struggle she finally managed it. "Kurt, do you really believe there are sharks around here?" Mercedes asked with a panicked tone to her voice.

"Don't be such a guppy, Mercedes." Kurt shook his head as he chuckled once again.

"I am not a guppy!" Mercedes protested with a pout as she followed Kurt around the shipwreck. "This is great." She let out a nervous laugh as she continued, "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner..." She screamed loudly as she saw a fish head on the side of the boat, causing her to move backwards with force, causing some of the boat to break above her. "Kurt!" She screamed as she swam towards him, almost knocking him over.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked with genuine concern evident in his voice, looking at her and holding her in his arms.

"I'm f-fine." She squeaked out. Kurt looked above him and saw a merman/mermaid sized hole had been made meaning that they could both go and explore the upper deck of the ship

"Oh my gosh." Kurt gasped out as he swum upwards and saw an object he hadn't seen before, it obviously had to be human! "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?!" He breathed out as he swum closer to it to get a better look. He picked it up as Mercedes also swam through the hole, looking over at him.

"Wow. Cool! But what is it?" She asked, in fake amusement, knowing that Kurt would think she was actually interested.

"I don't know!" Kurt chuckled as he examined it in his hand, "But I bet Brittany will!"

A sound was heard outside of the boat and Mercedes quickly looked towards the window, not liking the shape of the shadow that was being cast. "What was that?" She squeaked out. "Did you hear something?!" but Kurt was on a whole different planet as he continued to swim around the ship, picking up different human objects that he could carry. "Kurt?!"

"Cedes, will you just relax?" He sighed as he placed the things into a bag he was holding on his arm. "Nothing is going to happen!" he reassured her.

Mercedes shook as she turned to look towards the window once more to make sure that there was nothing there. She let out an ear piercing scream as she tried to swim for her life. "Shark! Shark!" She screamed as she grabbed Kurt's hand and led them both away. "We're gonna die!" She panicked as the shark was very close to biting off the ends of their tails. They swam faster trying to avoid the shark when Kurt's bag full of human objects got caught on a piece of wood that had been sticking out from when Mercedes had broken through the roof. He tugged and tugged on the bag, trying to get it loose as the shark was inching closer towards him, Mercedes was behind him, biting her nails and fearing their lives when Kurt narrowly missed the shark. This time it was him who grabbed Mercedes' hand as they swam away from the shipwreck and up to the sandy shore above where they Brittany would be waiting for them.


End file.
